


I Fell and I Have Fallen Again

by GloGloChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Crack, Demon Kyungsoo, Demon Xiumin, EXO - Freeform, Gay, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Prince Kyungsoo, Prince Xiumin, Xiumin and Kyungsoo are brothers, Xiumin is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol
Summary: The Prince of the Underworld did not expect to see an angel that day.





	I Fell and I Have Fallen Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours aND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC ON THIS SITE SO YAAAAAYYYY
> 
> Also I didn't edit this so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.

“Kyungsoo, get up! Father has summoned us to the throne room this instant!” Xiumin smacked the boy on the face with a soft pillow.

Kyungsoo groaned, “What has he found now?” he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

The agonisingly bright sun was shining all throughout the fiery depths of the underworld, also know as Hell and Kyungsoo’s homeland. Kyungsoo, oh marvellous Kyungsoo, was the heir for the throne and he couldn’t be bothered with it because “Father, I don’t want to rule the kingdom. Have Xiumin do it!” was what he said when he was proposed with the idea. Despite his father’s attempts at persuading him to be the next ruler, the older man eventually gave up. Kyungsoo was still his little boy after all, a bit spoiled but loved deeply by all.

Xiumin grabbed his arm and in a split second, they were transported right in front of their father. “Blasted demon powers.” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath.

Their father greeted them with a bright smile.

"I’m glad both of you could make it.” he clapped his hands together, “Today, something came through the gates of hell and was immediately sent to the castle and we all know that only special things get sent here so do you want to guess what it is?” he asked joyfully.

“My dignity came back?” Kyungsoo joked. The longer he stood there, the more he imagined himself sleeping in his bed. 

“Nope! But an Angel came!” his father exclaimed excitedly with his hands in the air as if he was a toddler that received a new toy.

The brothers’ pair of eyes went wide at the words that left their father’s mouth.

An angel in hell? That’s not right, that’s not right at all. The only angel that went to hell was Lucifer and that was their father. After that, no angel fell to the depths of fire so why now?

“Where is he or she or they?” Xiumin asked the king.

“I sent him to the room beside Kyungsoo’s” he said casually as he sat on the throne, sipping warlock tea.

Kyungsoo almost fainted. An angel in hell was already bad enough but now the said angel was going to be living in the room next to his?

Kyungsoo objected, he wouldn’t tolerate a holy being in a place of sin. It just didn’t make sense until it daunted him. What caused the angel fall to his homeland.

Kyungsoo’s father began to explain.

“As you see, Jongin, that’s the angel’s name by the way, he did something terrible and it was so horrible that the big guy upstairs had to kick him out.” the siblings understood but they couldn’t think of anything as horrible as what their father did to be banished from the land of paradise.

“Jongin tried to destroy heaven. He didn’t want to be god or anything like that, but he wanted to burn everything to the ground-have it nonexistent basically. He even wanted to wipe all of the humans’ memories of god and other deities. He doesn’t want anyone to believe in us.” he finished.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but his brother cut him off with whimpers.

“That’s so evil! I actually have fun haunting people and watching their reactions and he wants to erase that! Evil!” Xiumin sobs as he flaps his black, feathery wings floating off the obsidian floor.

“Don’t worry, he’s practically powerless now. He’s been drained and oh satan, there was a lot to drain. Well I shouldn’t even be surprised because he was practically next to god just like how I was. Oh the memories.” the king smiles as he reminisced about his past.

Xiumin landed on the tiles with a soft thud and apologised for crying, his father placed him on his lap and hugged him.

Yes, the great and powerful Lucifer, was an absolute softy for his children but ruthless to the public. Piss him off and you’ll be sent to eternal punishment but other than that, the underworld is pretty chill despite its hierarchy system.

“Well that is all for now, enjoy the rest of your day. Also dinner is moved to six because I’ll be out tonight for a meeting at the office. Also I should remind my assistant to remind me to fire whoever put this meeting at eight. The king of the underworld has to get some sleep too, you know!” he sighed dramatically.

Xiumin giggled and got off his father’s lap. The two brothers bowed before going their separate ways—Xiumin going for horseback riding, and Kyungsoo with his beloved bed.

Kyungsoo grumbled as he opened his door but was immediately blown away by the beautiful presence in his bed. A boy, looking no older than eighteen, was in Kyungsoo’s bed with nothing but a sheer robe on. Kyungsoo felt his pants tighten a bit, it wasn’t everyday that he gets to see a beauty laying in bed, specifically _his_ bed.

Pushing his hormones to the side, he decided to approach the boy.

“Who are you and why are you in my castle?” he asked cautiously. The boy was cute and all, but Kyungsoo had a reputation to uphold, he was still the Prince of the Underworld and he must live up to it.

The boy gave him a small smile, “I am Archangel Kim Jongin, well I used to be an archangel but I guess, I’m a fallen angel now? My wings are still white though.” he said as he caressed his wings.

Kyungsoo felt like he was stuck to the ground. The celestial being that almost destroyed the land of paradise was now in front of him looking like absolute sin. Kyungsoo quickly poised himself and took a deep breath.

“You aren’t supposed to be here. This is my room.” he looked out of the window, he felt awkward staring at the shirtless boy.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” the angel stood up and Kyungsoo felt all the air leave his body. Jongin was only wearing white boxers under the sheer white robe, his abs were defined and everything about him just screamed “angel”. Kyungsoo could not believe that this was the same being that tried to wipe Heaven out.

“You’re in the room next to mine.” Kyungsoo said softly, pressing a pillow to his lower region, hiding the sin of lust that was in his pants.

Jongin giggled at this and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, “Bye. I’ll see you later.” he smiled and left the stunned prince alone in the confinements of his bedroom.

Kyungsoo jumped in bed, smiling like an idiot before falling asleep to the thought of the innocent yet sinful angel next door.

-

Kyungsoo felt a warm presence surrounding him, causing him to jolt awake at the thought of being attacked but thankfully, that wasn’t the case. Instead, there was a sleepy angel staring at him with pouted lips.

“You were warm.” Jongin whined, trying to get Kyungsoo back in bed with him.

“Jongin, we just met. We can’t do this.” Kyungsoo tried to reason but Jongin was a hard egg to crack.

Jongin sent him a confused look, tilting his head like a puppy. “Huh? But I thought this was normal, is it not? Angels always cuddled and hugged and kissed each other no matter how long they’ve spent together.” Kyungsoo’s head spun, imagining beautiful beings in bed together.

The prince coughed, “That’s not how it works here, angel. As you can tell, I’m a demon, specifically the Prince of Hell but maybe I can make an exception for you.” he said was he brought Jongin’s face closer to his but pulled away because he loved being a tease.

Jongin whined again, “You’re such a tease.” he huffed.

Kyungsoo laughed and smirked at him, “Let’s get to know each other more and maybe I’ll kiss you but once you kiss me, you’ll be mine forever.” he got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Jongin was confused, yet again, “What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“If you kiss me, your soul will be mine till the end of time. There’s no going back on this.” Kyungsoo answered casually as if what he said was a normal thing that happened.

Jongin gulped, he almost gave his soul to the devil. It wasn’t his fault that the devil was a handsome young man who bends the other way. He didn’t expect that, at all.

“Come on, lets go have a meal.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and they were immediately in the kitchen.

“What the heck was that?!” Jongin exclaimed as he tried to cover himself up, he was still in the robe given to him.

The servants immediately bowed down to the prince but he waved them off and strutted towards the fridge.

“Royal demons by blood have powers like teleportation and telekinesis.” Kyungsoo said as he took out a bottle of _Red Living_ , it was like coffee but for dark beings. He offered Jongin a bottle but the angel grimaced and refused. Kyungsoo shrugged and popped it open before taking a great gulp.

“Fuck! That’s still gross as ever.” Kyungsoo shuddered but continued to drink it. Jongin looked at him as if he was crazy. _He’s bloody bonkers, a masochist_ \- Jongin’s thoughts were interrupted when Kyungsoo began to speak.

“It’s basically liquid energy for demons. I need to stay awake to show you around, after all.” he chuckled before setting the bottle on fire with his bare hands, breaking it down to ash.

Kyungsoo saw the fear in Jongin’s eyes and reassured him that he was harmless unless provoked. Jongin relaxed and interlaced his hands with Kyungsoo’s, “I don’t know why but my body feels drawn to you.” he admitted shyly.

Kyungsoo felt his dead heart beating and it shook him to the core. _What was Jongin doing to me?_ Kyungsoo thought as he stared at the boy fondly. After that, Kyungsoo gave Jongin a tour of the castle, showing him each and every room while telling him about the history of Hell.

“Father is a soft man in front of my brother and I, but he’s the ruthless ruler of Hell to the public.” Kyungsoo smiled as his father wasn’t a bad man, he was just misunderstood. His father suffered a lot but time does change a person. Lucifer built the castle from the ground up and he was extremely proud of it, it was one of his best creations aside from his sons.

Jongin paid attention to Kyungsoo and he smiled whenever Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin may have done many bad things but he was still an angel and angels fell for people easily, he fell for Kyungsoo and he didn’t know why. He barely knew Kyungsoo but he wanted him for himself. Jongin felt entranced by royal's lips and he had to fight the urge of kissing him right there and then because he still wanted his soul. In time, Jongin would kiss Kyungsoo and give him his soul but that time wasn’t now. It was too soon.

“Are you still listening?” Kyungsoo chuckled, the boy beside him had obviously spaced out but he didn’t mind.

Jongin broke out of his daydream and nodded his head while smiling sheepishly.

“Liar.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“I didn’t end up in Hell for no reason.” Jongin batted his eyelashes innocently.

“Don’t do that, it messes my mind up.” Kyungsoo lightly shoved the angel to the side.

The two boys laughed as they raced each other down the hallways. Their wings generated strong gusts of wind.

“That’s not fair. Your wings are bigger than mine!” Jongin complained as he lost to Kyungsoo for the third time in a row.

“Shut up, White Wings. You just suck at flying.” Kyungsoo poked Jongin’s side teasingly. The pout on Jongin’s face was evident and how Kyungsoo wanted to kiss it away, he couldn’t. He may be a demon but consent is one of his main values. He couldn’t take Jongin’s soul unless Jongin wanted him to.

Jongin shot a smile at him before engulfing him in a hug.

“You know, I told you so much about me but I don’t know much about you. Tell me, angel, what exactly is your story?” Kyungsoo said as he traced the side of Jongin’s face with his finger.

Jongin knew that this would happen but he didn’t expect Kyungsoo’s to ask about it so soon. He held Kyungsoo’s hand to his face and looked at Kyungsoo with the sweetest pair of eyes.

“Do you really want to know?” he asked softly, wanting to make sure the demonic boy gave his consent.

“Of course, Jongin. I want to know everything about you. We’re still getting to know each other after all.” Kyungsoo booped the taller boy’s nose before chuckling as the angel went crosseyed for a moment.

It all started when Jongin was crowned as the new archangel, he was born from the golden sun and was raised to be the best angel to serve God. Being an archangel, Jongin was allowed to visit Earth and the humans living there. Jongin loved the mortal beings deeply but he began to notice some things that didn’t seem right to him. Humans used God’s name as a way to cover their violence against one another. Jongin thought that these humans were lost and trying to find their way but that wasn’t the case. These humans purposely hated on other humans in the name of God.

This confused Jongin deeply and he approached Archangel Junmyeon for help but he was told that the mortals should just be left on their own and that angels should only interfere if dark matter was involved. Jongin was furious, he couldn’t believe that they should tolerate this type of slander towards God. Jongin then began to think of ways to convince the humans that God wanted everyone to be accepting and loving towards one another, it did work for a couple of humans but there were some who were stubborn and not as open minded.

Jongin tried everything but nothing could change their minds so he did the only thing that could save them and God’s name. He began to slowly wipe the memories of humans so that God wouldn’t exist to them and this caused chaos to strike in the land of paradise because they weren’t getting as many prayers from the mortal beings and that worried the Archangels.

God finally stepped his foot down when Heaven was no longer receiving prayers and that was when Jongin was struck with a force so strong that it sent him all the way to the underworld to perish. They didn’t even listen to what he had to say. Jongin still remembers Junmyeon’s horrid facial expression glaring at him as he fell through the clouds, his wings were bound and useless until he reached his new home. Hell.

The moment Jongin tried to step through the gates of Hell, the Grim reapers were there as they sipped on what Jongin assumed was coffee, they took one glance at him and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

“Yah! Archangel Jongin! Why are you here?!” one of them commanded, the tag on his suit stated “Park Chanyeol - Head Grim Reaper” and Jongin gulped.

“I’ve been banished from Heaven.” Jongin admitted shamefully.

The Grim Reapers eyed him suspiciously before whispering to each other.

“What should we do with him?” a puppy like man whispered.

“Sell him! It’s not everyday the Red Market gets a fallen angel.” the man with a cat-like grin suggested

“You’re an idiot! We need to send him to the king!” Chanyeol stated.

“Right, right. He could be one of the princes’ play thing.” the blonde haired man smirked at Jongin.

“Shut up! He’s right there.” the puppy groaned.

Chanyeol turned around and faced Jongin with a sly grin on his face.

“Welcome to Hell, Jongin. Enjoy your stay.” he said and with the snap of his fingers, Jongin had appeared right in front of the King of Hell.

“Hi.” he greeted sheepishly.

-

“Now I’m here in your arms.” Jongin finished his story. Kyungsoo was struck, they kicked Jongin out without a trial? He furrowed his eyebrows and held Jongin closer to him.

The angel had been falsely accused and the story had been all wrong. Jongin didn’t want to destroy Heaven, he just wanted to protect God and his home but his plan backfired on him.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ve been misunderstood.” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s hair.

“I know but that’s okay. Hell doesn’t seem that bad.” Jongin smiled at him.

“And why’s that?” Kyungsoo carried Jongin to his bedroom, placing him on the soft mattress.

“Their prince is really hot but sweet, nonetheless.” the angel giggled, “I like you Kyungsoo~ah.” he confessed.

“Now, now. Don’t say things you don’t mean. We still have eternity to get to know each other.” Kyungsoo patted the younger‘s head.

Jongin placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, sealing the deal.

“Too late, I’m forever yours now.” Jongin interrupted Kyungsoo as he was about to speak.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I was just kidding about the soul thing. Your soul is with Park Chanyeol and his boyfriend, Baekhyun. They’re the top Reapers of Hell. Basically Hell’s greatest power couple.” he said as he ran his fingers through Jongin’s soft blonde hair.

“Well they should know that I’m planning to steal their place.” Jongin huffed.

“As the top Reaper?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“No. As Hell’s greatest power couple.” he said before kissing Kyungsoo again. Their kiss lasting longer than before.

“You’re mine now Do Kyungsoo and no one is going to take you away from me.” Jongin whispered into his ear seductively.

Kyungsoo smiled, _Jongin is going to be the death of me and I’m bloody immortal._


End file.
